1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a program for measuring power of an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing modulated signal (OFDM modulated signal) output from a transmitting device.
2. Related Art
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is used, for example, for wireless LAN (IEEE 802.16e) according to the communication standard. An OFDM communication apparatus that adopts OFDM modulation transmits and receives orthogonal frequency division multiplexing modulated signals (referred to hereinafter as “OFDM modulated signals”). During transmission, the OFDM communication apparatus generates OFDM modulated signals by performing an IFFT (Inverse Fast Fourier Transform) on the data to be transmitted. During reception, the OFDM communication apparatus performs an FFT (Fast Fourier Transform) on the received OFDM modulated signal and extracts the data modulated by each sub-carrier.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-206160
An apparatus is known that measures power of a transmission signal from a communication apparatus, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. When measuring the transmission power of the OFDM communication apparatus to measure a characteristic of the OFDM communication apparatus, however, it is necessary to sample the OFDM modulated signal over a long time and calculate the average power.